thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Test of Friendship
Test of Friendship Raven had a vision about Eddie failing his Spanish test, which would have gotten him kicked off the basketball team. She also saw the answers in her vision, too. She gets Eddie to agree to study at her house, but he did terrible. When Chelsea accidentally let slip that Raven saw the answers, Eddie wanted her to give him them to him, but Raven refused. He left saying she was not a real friend. Later Raven tried to apologize to Eddie, but he would not listen. She then tried to convince Senorita Rodriguez to postpone the test, but she would not. However she did make up a new test which was not even easier. Raven and Chelsea disguised themselves as window cleaners to try and warn Eddie of the change. They eventually succeeded, and even though Eddie felt he failed the test, he actually passed and remained on the team. Main Cast *Raven Symone as Raven Baxter *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Orlando Brown Eddie Thomas *Annaliese Van Der Pol as Chelsea Daniels Guest Cast *Rose Adbdoo as Senorita Rodriguez Absent *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter Trivia *Cory can speak Spanish. *Chelsea has an aunt named Dee Dee. Notes *Was the third episode of the first season. It originally aired on Disney Channel on January 17, 2003. *Rondell Sheridan (Victor Baxter) and T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh (Tanya Baxter) do not appear in this episode. *First episode not to feature Victor Baxter and Tanya Baxter *When Raven was timing Eddie, she was making the race theme, but you can tell she was lip-synching. *The pigeon that lands on Raven's head has it's leg tagged, meaning it is not a wild pigeon. *Disney Channel's JESSIE episode Star Wars was inspired by this episode (goes on a window washer platform; bucket falls on head) *When Chelsea and Raven are talking in the hallway, there is a pen on the floor, but after they give Eddie the answers to the test, the pen is gone. Quotes :Eddie (to Max): We should start making up some nicknames for the team like "MailMan" or "Shaq." :Max: Okay, I'll be 'Shaq'! (Eddie gives him a look) Oh, don't tell me that's already taken! :Eddie (to Raven about her vision): Did it involve me dating a cheerleader and...another cheerleader? :Raven: Eddie, I have visions, not fantasies. :Raven: Chelsea and I both took Spanish last year and not to brag, but we did... (along with Chelsea) excelente! :Eddie: Huh? :Raven: That's excellent in Spanish. :Eddie: Then why don't they just say that? :Chelsea (to Raven about Eddie): Yeah, you're right, you should tell him. :Raven: But that would be cheating. :Chelsea: Yeah, Rae, I don't think you should tell him. :Raven: But then he might fail! :Chelsea: Yeah, you should tell him. :Raven: Oh, so now you believe in cheating? :Chelsea: Well, then...What do you want from me?! :Eddie: (while taking his test) I got a B, I got a A, I got a BDD, I got a C, I got a A, I got a BDD and I most certainly ain't got no F. :Raven (after Eddie makes the basketball team): Let it out, Eddie. :Eddie: Really?! :(Raven nods her head) :Eddie (exclaims): I'M ON THE TEAM, I'M ON THE TEAM! (scene shows outside of the school) I'M ON THE TEAM! (scene shows outside of San Francisco) I'M ON THE TEAM! (scene shows the earth').' Navigational 101 101